Big Time Adventures: Hide!
by KatherineMP20
Summary: The guys spend the night with their friend Katie-OC- at her dorm, but she isnt allowed to have overnight guests in her dorm. What happens when House Keeping arrives early the next morning? Better Summary inside! Rated T for minor language.


***AN* Honestly, this may be hard to follow. There really isnt a plot to this story. It just flowed. This time however, it turned out somewhat how I thought it out. Some stuff wasnt planned though, like the 2nd part of the story. Here's a summary: The guys crash at Katie's dorm one night during an extended break (Not Katie Knight/Ciara Bravo). The dorm she lives in cant have overnight guests. Its a rush the next morning when Housekeeping catches them off guard.**

A noise could be heard in the distance. It was quick and went away and things faded away. It happened again. It was familiar, but what was it…? A third time made things snap back to reality. Someone was knocking. Katie opened her eyes and it took a few seconds to realize where she was and what was going on. She was in her dorm room at school; she jumped out of bed and ran to the door. She looked out the peephole but things weren't quite clear yet. Still tired she opened the door and covered her eyes at the bright light beyond the door. She squinted through her fingers to see housekeeping. Housekeeping apologized upon seeing Katie still in her PJ's and in 'morning mode'. Housekeeping started earlier than normal; Katie glanced at the clock in her bathroom to confirm. It was just after 8am. Housekeeping asked if Katie would like her room cleaned now or later. Katie was already up and no way was she going to be able to go back to sleep. She told housekeeping they could clean now, it would be better now than later, she had a lot of work to do and didn't want to be interrupted. But she needed a minute. Housekeeping agreed to clean another room first then come back to hers. Katie smiled and said thanks before shutting the door and walking back into the room. She sighed before picking up a pillow and chucking it at her bed.

"Wake-up" She said sternly before an audible moan could be heard. She walked over to the couch that doubled as a pull out where James and Kendall were sound asleep. Kendall had his arm underneath his pillow for support and was facing James who was on his back; head facing the couch. She snapped a picture before walking over to Kendall's side and tapped both of them on the shoulder repeatedly until they started to move.

"Kendall, James. Come on wake up." Katie said as she shook them lightly. Kendall opened his eyes and moaned before stretching. James had since stopped moving. Katie went around the other side of the bed, making a little noise in the tight space. James opened his eyes and immediately shut them again as the sun beat in through the window into his eyes. He shielded his face and tried to roll over. Kendall sat up in bed and rubbed his head; still tired. Kendall ripped the covers off James and Katie went to her bed. She pulled back the covers to see Logan holding Carlos who had a pillow over his head. She snapped another picture before getting on the bed with them and smacking both of them. Logan and Carlos were really heavy sleepers; it often took some effort to wake them up, especially if they were over tired.

"Get-up." she said to them. They began moving so she pushed them some more until they finally opened their eyes. Kendall had gotten up and pulled James out of bed. Kendall stood over him until James sat up. Carlos and Logan looked up at Katie still very groggy.

"You guys got to get up." She said to the two of them. She got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom before continuing. " Housekeeping will be here in a few minutes. I wasn't expecting them here this early. Either way, they cant catch you guys in here."

"Why would they care?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sure housekeeping doesn't care, but they have a sheet with our name and occupant info on it. They know who is in here and who isn't. This dorm doesn't allow overnight guests. Housekeeping has the right to tell my RA or their supervisor and then I'm in deep trouble." She explained as she entered the bathroom. Kendall and James pulled Logan and Carlos up. Logan tried desperately not to be forced out of bed. Carlos got out of bed in a matter of minutes, Logan soon followed after being defeated by James with a pillow. The four of them stood in the middle of the room as Katie came back out. They stared at her for a second as she redid her pony tail.

"What's the matter?" She asked. She didn't wait for a response before she continued. " Next person can use the bathroom, the rest of you can get dressed. I don't care what you put on, you can get redressed afterwards. Just put something on before housekeeping gets here. It looks like Chip n' Dales in here!"

The guys looked down at themselves. James was in sweats but had no shirt, Kendall had a tank and was in his boxers. Carlos was in sweats and a T-shirt and Logan was just in boxers. They went around the room and gathered their respective clothing that was scattered around the room and quickly got dressed. Katie went to the door and checked for housekeeping through the peephole before opening the door and checking the hall. The coast was clear, but housekeeping's cart was in front of the door. Only one person could leave at a time. She sent Carlos out first, who didn't take long to get dressed (all he had to do was put on socks.) Carlos took his time down the hall; he was doing a slow run like a character in a spy movie. After he had disappeared down the corridor, Kendall was sent next. He cleared the hall in a matter of seconds and was somewhat quiet about it. Logan was next, he was just as fast but far more quiet. Katie heard the elevator arrive. James was the last to find his shirt and was still in the bathroom. She was about to tell him to hurry up when she saw housekeeping finish next door. She shut her door in a hurry and knocked on the bathroom door.

"James, hurry up! Housekeeping is coming!" She said aloud through the door. James opened the door ready to go. He headed for the door but stopped when someone knocked. He looked back at her, panic in his eyes, she rushed to the door and peeked through the peep hole. She saw housekeeping. "Its housekeeping." She said. She turned to James. "Quick get in the closet!" She said in a loud whisper. "Just a second!" She yelled through the door.

"The clos-?" he was cut off by her pushing him. He went without resistance although confused. "But?" he tried to question her.

"Shhh. Just stay in here and be quiet don't move." she instructed.

"Wont they find me?"

"They don't clean in the closet. The cant touch personal belongings." she explained

"But there's nothing in here…" He said puzzled

"They don't know that!" She said as she shut the closet doors. "Get down I can still see you." James slid down as best he could, it was a bit of a tight fit.

"This closet looks bigger on the outside…" He said. "Ow. What the…? Is this an Ironing board? What the fuck? Who puts an ironing board in a dorm room?"

"James! Shush!" She said. He settled down and she opened the door to let housekeeping in. "Sorry about that, I was still getting dressed." She explained.

"Quite alright. Are you ready now?" Housekeeping asked.

"I am. Please come in." She instructed as she motioned inside.

Housekeeping grabbed her supplies and entered, propping the door open. She stripped the bed and tossed the dirty sheets out the door. After finishing the bed, she gathered trash and cleaned the bathroom.

"Would you like me to vacuum or dust?" she asked. Katie's room could use a vacuuming. The room wasn't overly dirty or anything but there were bits and pieces scattered around from her homework and what not.

"hmmm. Just vacuuming. A quick one, there isn't much to clean." she responded. Housekeeping made quick work with the vacuum before putting it back on the cart. She gathered the rest of her supplies and was about to leave to get something else when Carlos, Logan, and Kendall reappeared at her door.

"Oh, it appears you have some visitors." she said to Katie. She turned back to the boys "Excuse me" as she moved the cart for them to enter. They came in and didn't say anything right away. James wasn't there and they didn't want to ask anything in front of housekeeping. Carlos broke the silence by playing it off as if they were just seeing her for the first time that day.

"Hey Katie, how are you?" he said giving her a quick hug. Logan and Kendall stood quiet as Carlos continued. Eventually there was a pause.

"Are you ready to go?" Kendall quickly interjected. The others looked at him with a confused expression. He just looked back at them with an 'I don't know!' look as he gestured with his arms.

"Uh, yeah I suppose. I just need a few minutes to grab my books and homework." She responded.

"Take your time." Logan said before hitting Kendall in the arm. Katie took her time gathering her things as she pretended to look for papers.

"Ok I'm finished. Have a great day!" housekeeping said before leaving.

"Thank you" Katie replied with a smile. They watched as housekeeping left, shutting the door behind her. There wasn't a moments rest before questions arose.

"Where's James?" Logan started.

"Did he make it out?" Kendall asked. Katie walked over to the closet as she was barraged with questions She opened both doors.

"He's right here" she said revealing a scrunched up James. The other guys stared at him for a second before they started laughing.

"You guys are assholes…" James said.

"Sorry James but you look funny all scrunched up like that." Kendall laughed

"You try getting on the floor of a closet that's half your size!" James defended

"I'm surprised you even got in there." Logan said

"I didn't have much of a choice…" James said fading

"Well you couldn't stand, I could still see you through the slats." Katie said

"I kept hitting my head on the shelf, I had to stand forward. I was too tall." James explained

"That's why I said get down." Katie said

"And look where it got me!" James said frustratingly. The guys laughed again at his predicament "I'm glad you guys find this so entertaining." he paused while they continued to laugh. "Would someone get ME OUT OF HERE?" James yelled.

Carlos stepped over him into the closet and grabbed an arm while Kendall grabbed the other one. They tried to lift him so he could free himself. James shifted and Kendall lost his grip. James fell back down, hitting the ironing board as he went. It hit Kendall in the shoulder before landing on James. He let out a yelp before letting out a low moan. Carlos checked on Kendall, who was alright, it was a pretty light board. Katie grabbed the board and Logan grabbed James' legs and tried to free him.

"OW! Logan, I don't bend that way!" James yelled out. Logan let go and stood with the others as they tried to figure out what to do next.

"I got it. Can you curl up anymore?"

"I don't think so, I cant even lift or push myself. I am literally stuck like this."

"Ok. Let's see if we can give you some leverage then." She replied. "Logan and Kendall, grab his arms. Carlos, push his shoulders." They took their positions. "1.2.3 go!"

"Too hard! Too hard!" James said. They immediately stopped.

"We'll try again with less force and try both ends." She started. She knelt down and put her hands on the back of his thighs. "Ready? Go!" They tried again and managed to get a little movement, one of his legs came free. To gain more leverage with the movement, she moved one hand to his ass and continued to push.

"Hey!" James said surprised but not mad. She didn't respond to that.

"Ok. On quick push and pull should get you free. Push with your free leg James and try to free your other leg. Ready? Go!"

In 2 seconds, they managed to get him free. They relaxed him and got out of the closet. James laid there for a second, catching his breath. Being curled up so tightly reduced his lung capacity. He was free but still at an awkward angle. Katie and Kendall grabbed his legs and tipped him over and dragged him out slightly. He then managed to get up on his own.

"Thanks." He said once he gained his balance.

"No problem." Kendall replied

"How did you get that way anyway?" Logan asked

"Well after I got down, she let the cleaning lady in and she was like right at the closet. I tried to lay down but promptly ran out of space. I tried to wiggle around quietly and managed to get stuck. I couldn't move my legs, they were against the wall and crossed. And I was at an awkward angle and couldn't move to reposition myself." He explained

"At least you're out now." Logan said

"With a little help from friends" Carlos said with a smile

"You mean man-handled!" James said

"Did you want to get out or not?" Kendall questioned

"Of course I wanted to get out" James replied

"Then we had to be a little rough" Katie explained

"You grabbed my ass!" He exclaimed, covering his butt.

"That's what you're so worked up about?" Katie responded

"Yeah! That's personal business back there." James said

"I didn't even grab you, I pushed you." She said

"Same difference" He responded

"Oh my god, James." Katie said exasperated.

"Fine, I'll push your ass next time." Kendall said with a straight face. James looked at him with a raised brow before responding

"Noooo Thank you….."

"That's what I thought" Kendall said. "You would rather have Katie do it than any of us."

"Yes…" James said

"…You enjoyed it didn't you…?" Katie sighed. Defeated, James managed a sighed "Yes". She chucked a pillow at him while he wasn't looking, knocking him off balance.

"You made a big deal out of nothing." She said with a laugh. Their argument was all in good fun, as always. After a laugh, they decided to go do something. They were already somewhat dressed and Katie didn't have class until later in the afternoon. Since anyone who was up already such as housekeeping only saw three guys come in, she checked the hall before she let the four of them leave. They headed out to her car quickly so as not to be noticed, and piled in. They soon took off down the road to get some breakfast at ihop.

***AN* I dont know why James ended up 'stuck' in a closet. I only meant a character to be trapped in a closet in an effort to avoid getting caught. Somehow it rolled into this. I kinda like it though. However I might have an alternate ending or two to add. They are kind of obvious though so nothing special if I dont get around to uploading them. I had a really hard time trying to get the scenes I was picturing across in the last section of dialogue. I wanted to go a little deeper too but it didnt quite happen. All in all I'm happy with the way it came out. **

**In the stories I write, there may or may not be hints of the different shippings. I do not always purposely do them, most of them happen by accident (much like in the show). I do not care if you like shippings or dont. I will most likely never write a shipping story. I am in it for the fun of it but do not make it a point to actually call them out. Fun to read not make. I believe the guys are straight and that the stories are just that, fun, creative stories. :)  
><strong>

**Yes, Logan and Carlos were in bed with me, but all that happened was actual REM sleeping. I promise. So please don't kill me, those of you who pretend, (or even the crazy psychos who actually believe!) that you own them. there is a king size bed in my dorm room Plus a queen sofa bed. :)  
><strong>

**About my 'dorm' i live on campus in college. This year I live in a 4 star hotel. ( I shit you not.) That is why I have house keeping, a private bathroom etc. Those with high academic standing get to live there. The hotel is only available when there is no additional room on campus. Its a small private school, with a growing number of students so dorms arent as available. As nice as the hotel is, I dont have any friends there, there are also many rules, I have to drive to school everyday (we have a shuttle but it takes us to the bottom of campus, and class is at the top.) and the hotel staff treat us like dirt. I do get the room to myself. I am the only non-Res-Life female there. I used to live in an apartment style dorm room. Still got my own room but shared a bathroom with one girl. We had to supply everything our selves. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. :)**


End file.
